Beric Fossoway
History Beric Fossoway is the current lord of New Barrel. Born in 315, Beric was the first son of his father, though two more followed, as well as a sister. When he was Seventeen, Peyton Fossoway, his father, died and left him Lord of New Barrel. Shortly afterward, he married Falissa Florent to secure a good alliance for his house. She bore him a daughters and a son before dying trying to give a second son. After reconciling with his kin in Cider Hall, he married Miranna Fossoway, and she bore him a son and two daughters. They remain happily married. In addition to ensuring that his line was strong, Beric fought in service of the Iron Throne in the War of the Exile and the War of the Burning Brand. In the War of the Exile, Beric marched north with 2,000 of his own men and 400 more men from his vassals. At only 24, he had little experience in war, but he was smart enough to surround himself with veterans to help him. By the time he reached the army rallying in the Crownlands, he had learned how far men could march and still fight, how much food they would eat, and many more tricks to keep his army in fighting shape before the battle. During the Battle of the Horns, Beric led his men from the front, making good use of his hammer and shield. His men rallied behind him and pushed deep into enemy lines. His men loved to follow his near suicidal bravery. If he could push so hard, so could they. His suicidal bravery, however, nearly got him killed. His vanguard were surrounded and being picked apart. It looked like his death was near until a band of men were able to fight through to his side. Their leader had his sigils damaged during the fighting, so Beric did not recognize the man, and Beric’s sigils had been similarly damaged. During the battle, they saved each other half a dozen times. Once they had won, the two men swore friendship. It was only then the other knight introduced himself as Rolland Rossoway, Lord of Cider Hall. At first, Beric was taken aback by being saved by a Fossoway of Cider Hall, but Beric had done the same for the other man too. At the end of the war, to commemorate their end to rivalry, Rolland invited Beric to a feast at Cider Hall. Beric rounded up his family before heading to the feast. There, he fell in love with Rolland’s sister, Miranna. Their wedding was decided on before Beric returned to New Barrel. Their oldest children would also wed to keep the families close. In honor of the weddings a small tourney was held which Beric won. In addition to their own marriages, Rolland and Beric betrothed their oldest children to marry when they came of age. Between the War of the Exile and Burning Brand, Beric ruled New Barrel justly, though not extremely well. He left most of the day to day rule to his brother, Donel, who had a better head for it. When the call to arms during the War of the Burning Brand came, Beric met up with his kinsman Rolland Fossoway, each squiring the other's son at the time, and they led 600 to join the main army. There, he marveled at Rolland's ability at siege. However, Rolland became too zealous in his attack and this time it was Beric who rushed to his aid. The two men found themselves side by side in battle once again, and they would remain so until the battle was won. After the war, Beric had little to do. Again, he left the day to day administration to his brother, and how his son was old enough to learn to rule too. He arranged marriages for his children and saw that House Fossoway of New Barrel was well prepared for the future. Timeline *315 A.C. Beric Fossoway is born to Peyton & Amyra Fossoway *329 A.C. Beric Squires under Preston Florent *333 A.C. Beric is Knighted *334 A.C. Beric marries Falissa Florent *335 A.C. Elinor Fossoway is born to Beric & Falissa *338 A.C. Galladon Fossoway is born to Beric & Falissa *340 A.C. Falissa Fossoway dies in childbirth *341 A.C. Beric Fossoway meets Rolland Fossoway in the War of the Exile *342 A.C. Beric marries Miranna Fossoway *343 A.C. Mylenda Fossoway is born to Beric *345 A.C. William Fossoway is born to Beric *348 A.C. Adhianna Fossoway is born to Beric *357 A.C. Beric saves Rolland during the Assault on the Mountain *362 A.C. Tournament of Two Apples held at Cider Hall Household * Miranna Fossoway: The sister of Rolland Rossoway and Beric's Wife. She was beautiful in her youth and has aged like fine wine. ** Gift: Beauty * Donel Fossoway: Donel acts as regent and castellan of New Barrel when Beric is away. ** Gift: Administration * Galladon Fossoway: Beric's heir is a competent steward and helps Donel run New Barrel ** Gift: Administration * Janna Fossoway née Merryweather: The wife of Galladon Fossoway ** Gift: Businessman * William Fossoway: Beric's younger son serves as the master-at-arms of New Barrel. ** Gift: Leadership * Tarah Fossoway née Redding: The wife of William Fossoway ** Gift: Benevolence * Ormund Storm: Ormund is Beric’s spymaster. ** Gift: Agent Category:House Fossoway of New Barrel Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi